


The Friendship Dynamic

by Azazel_Lily (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azazel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Niall, Niall loves Liam, what's holding them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now and Then

I don't remember when it happened exactly but I fell...hard for Niall Horan. Maybe it was when he first sat beside me at lunch all those months ago or maybe it was the day we had our first fight, all I know is I love this person curled under me.  
His eyes.  
His smile.  
Him.  
He's whistling, a song I can't quite make out, I bet it's something beautiful. I think back to when he said 'I love you' for the first time, it was so powerful then, now it's just one of those sweet things we whisper in each other's ear. I intertwine my finger with his, his other hand fingering the chain around my neck smiling. It used to be so hard to get him to smile ever since Harry came back. It's been hardest on him, he hasn't been sleep well or eating, he has panic attacks constantly, that scares me more than anything else.  
"Liam," he whispers looking up at me, "Why is it that every time I hum your eyes go all glassy like that?"  
"Just listening."  
He shrugged, "I wish, wish wasn't a word then I wouldn't have to sit around wishing for things that'll never happen."  
I love it when he gets like this, all deep and poetic...it's cute.  
"What d'ya wish for?"  
"That I could kiss you and not see his face," I feel his shoulders tense up.  
"It's okay, I know what you're going through take all the time you need."  
I want to take all his pain away, he doesn't deserve to feel this way, maybe he wouldn't if I hadn't been so...something.  
"You're blamming yourself again, aren't you," I don't say anything, "Don't." he snuggled deeper into my shoulder resumming his peaceful hum, though soon he's asleep snoring softly. I close my eyes listening to the beat of his heart bumping against my chest


	2. Chapter 2

There isn't much to me but a name, age and address so I guess I'll tell you. My name is Liam Payne I'm twenty I'm from Wolverhampton, England and this is my story.  
The beginning should start somewhere around the night of my seventeenth birthday, when I kissed my best friend for like the third time that year, only that time it felt different. My fingers got tingly and I closed my eyes pulling him closer. That day we agreed without a word between the two of us that he was mine and I was his, thus beginning a slippery slope that ends with two obituaries, a band and three broken hearts.  
The morning after, my birthday party, I woke up next to Niall and Louis Tomlinson on either side of me. Niall was awake fingering the chain around my neck as Louis' snore echoed throughout the room.Niall's eyes flickered up blue meeting brown, that's when I knew this wasn't just another one of those high school flings by the way my stomach fluttered or the electriciting surging through my fingertips.  
"Hi," he said a small smile crept onto his face.  
"Hi," I replied.  
He giggled looking back down at the chain.  
I turned to face him fully, my back to Louis,"Where's Zayn?"  
"I don't know first him and Josh are talking then bam he's gone," said Niall with a wink.  
"Must've been some party," I said intertwining my fingers with his. "I like this new us."  
"Me too."  
"If you're about to start kissing, tell me now so I can vomit." said Louis groggily.  
Niall and I exchanged looks,"Don't worry Louis, I hear Stan's single." said Niall.  
"Who the hell is Stan, I want a Liam."he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Taken," Niall said pulling me closer.  
I liked this Niall better, happier it was such a far cry from only a two months ago. His valley on the upward climb through high school, Harry Styles just thinking about him makes my stomach turn, he took everything from me...from Niall and he's not even here to see what a mess he's made of everything. But that's now, this about then. "I'm kidding...I think,'' Louis hopped up smilling a coyly, "I'll give you some alone time." And there he left us, me and my nerves and Niall in flannel boxers and his sleepy voice. "You need a nickname," Niall said without looking up. "No I don't, I happen to like my name." "If you get to call me Nialler I get to call you...Lj." "Whatever you say,"I ran my hands through his hair "You're too cute." I expected him to shrug it off, or play it off like a joke but his face flushed red and he got quiet. I loved making him nervous it was like...I had some weird type of power of another human being. "Can I kiss you?" Ii always asked just to be sure he wouldn't push me away...like everyone else did. "You don't have to ask...and yes." I never stopped saying it, it was one of those things he thought was cute...I wish I could hear him say it again...


End file.
